


The Golden Gun and Gullible Girl

by DecepticonDrone



Series: Eurys [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gun Kink, Illegal Activities, Other, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: Eurys is a slut for good looking guns, at least he’s experienced enough to know when to hide it.





	The Golden Gun and Gullible Girl

The gold plated plasma launcher before him was more than impressive, it was sexy. It’s details molded into the gold plating were immaculate to say the least. It was the kinda weapon that would make even the toughest mother fucker start running with their tail between their legs or wings tucked behind their back. 

The trick to buying this sorta thing was to fein not being interested and find ways to use resources instead of credits. This deal, however, would be a testament to Eurys’ manipulation and bullshitting skills. The sheer power and beauty of the launcher nearly had him drooling. His fists shook in his pockets, his ears twitched as the seller flicked the gun causing it to make a ping. Clearing his throat, Eurys put on his poker face.” So...how much’ll this cost me?” He said, sounding rather disinterested. 

The angel owner pinged the gun again and watched Eurys’ ears twitch.” 80,550 credits bud.” She deadpanned.” Though we could make some sorta deal perhaps. Demon with yer kinda reputation outta have connections right?” She said with a confident smirk. 

Eurys shrugged a bit and grinned.” That’s awfully expensive for a simple plasma launcher.” He stated and crossed his arms over his chest.” Though yeah I’ve got some connections I’d be willing to exploit, depending on what you want of course.” 

The angel woman pulled a folder out of her bag and handed it to Eurys.” I need information on Satan’s latest project. Divinity is breathing down my division’s necks to figure it out and we don’t even have any leads.” She stated.” Think you can give me some hints in exchange for a discount on this bad boy?” 

Eurys looked at the file and grinned as he saw exactly what he was hoping for. Names of demons he had on speed dial were the angels potential suspects. Dangerous demons who owed him a couple favors.” Lucky you, I can help you out.” He stated. 

“Great! Hand over the information and credits, then I’ll hand over the gun.” She stated. 

Eurys was internally ecstatic, this angel agent was obviously new to the business and had no idea who she was messing with. She was obviously shooting for the stars and eager to please her boss, too eager to notice when she was being played.” Can do missy, just gotta make a call for the info.” He lied through his teeth and tossed her a bag of credits. 

She then handed over the coveted launcher, patiently waiting for Eurys to finish his call. Rookie mistake. 

A shit eating grin spread across Eurys’ face, his two golden fangs shining.” Code White.” He spoke into his phone and suddenly two demons appeared through portals behind the angel, seizing her by the arms with grips stronger than steel. She was thrashing and yelling, trying to get free. It was rather pathetic looking. 

“You bastard! We had a deal!” She screamed at Eurys, betrayal in her crystal blue eyes. Her wings ramrod still in anger. 

Eurys giggled like a deranged child as he loaded some plasma cartridges into the launcher.” Honey you really had no idea who you were dealing with. You shot for the stars...” He whispered into her ear as he took his credits out and her’s of her pocket. Soon the hum of the launcher heated up was heard and the girl looked up in horror as the barrel was level with her skull. With a lustful grin that would send shivers down even Satan’s spine, Eurys finished,”...and got burned by the sun.” 

Her head was completely gone after the plasma hit it. All that remained of where it had been was her burning neck stump. Blowing the smoke away from the gun barrel, Eurys waved coyly as the two demons walked into travel portals and disappeared back to wherever they were hiding out. Giving the golden launcher’s barrel a long wet lick, a perverted grin on his face.” Ahh I love it when I get my way.”


End file.
